


This could work; not with him

by frooley



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Connor is a baby, Family Secrets, Gen, Not Beta Read, cole is alive, we typo like men, woot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: There was something about him that set Cole off. He was odd, for a baby, and it made him curious to know why.





	This could work; not with him

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Uh, not much to say other than
> 
> 1\. The amanda in this can or cannot be the amanda in the game, up to you. I just thought the name fit.
> 
> 2\. Lots of time skips! Oops.
> 
> 3\. this is short! as it is an intro, chapters will be longer i promise
> 
> Enjoy!

"Now Cole, you know how much we love you right?" Hank asked, smiling at his son. The 12 year old boy only gave him a quizzical look, already suspicious of his fathers antics.

"Well, recently a friend of ours has ask us to watch over, uhm, someone for a while and we're hoping you two could get along during that time." Hank's smile falters slightly but still stays strong as Amanda appears from behind him with a bundle in her arms.

"A baby!? Are you crazy? Dad, you have to tell them we can't! I-I-" Cole shrieked, tugging at his fathers arm at the sight of the small child. 

"Cole! You haven't even seen or interacted with him, why are you complaining?" Amanda questions, curious worry in her voice. The bundle began to move at the sound of her voice, making a strained noise. 

"C'mon Cole, give him a chance." Hank tried, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as Amanda kneeled before him, showing the small child as if he was a gift. A gift from hell maybe.

"His name is Connor, Elijah Kamski gave him to us. He'll be staying for about a year before going back with Elijah." Amanda explains, smiling as Connor opens his eyes and looks at her; a soft grin on his lips. His eyes were brown, and big too. Cole didn't like them much, he didn't find them rather normal.

"What's with the flashy light on his head?" Cole then asks, lips quirking down when Connor looked at him. The light was blue, then yellow, sometimes red, but mostly blue. It was fun to watch, Cole supposed, but still odd.

"Oh, that, well- we don't know much about that." Hank rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, it was a sign he was nervous, but Cole didn't question it.

"Okay, well, he can stay, but! not in my room." Cole stated with a pointed finger to the air. Hank and Amanda looked at one another before smiling sheepishly.

"We kinda, well, revamped your room already kiddo." Hank admitted, preparing for the avalanche of complains.

"WHAT!? I- how'd-" his voice was cut off as Connor lept from Amandas arms and onto him, knocking him over. 

"AHHHH BABY GET OFF MEEE! I WILL NOT SUBCOME TO YOUR NEEDS." Cole yelled, only drawing loud laughs from Connor and questioning looks from his parents. 

"Looks like he likes you, Cole." Amanda states with a knowing smile, laughing as Connor grabs Coles cheeks, causing the boy to whine in pain. 

"Maybe this'll work out after all." Hank says, leaning into Amanda.

\--------------

 

"This isn't going to work, Connor." 

Cole stated down at the small child, who currently laid on his bed, a small blue toy in his hands.

Connor only stared; that's all he could do. That and coo; he rarely cried, which was unusual and Coles asked about it, only to be met with nervous laughter and 'we don't know, son!'.

He was tired of not knowing, the kid has been here for nearly a month and not once has he bothered Cole enough to really set him off. 

Not until now, at least.

 

"What's up with you kid? Huh? How old are you anyway?" Cole questions, effortlessly lifting Connor from his place and setting him in his crib. "I don't what goes on in your brain, but once you start talkin', you'll learn." 

Cole sighed in frustration. It was summer time, he was supposed to be spending it with his friends; not a odd baby. He laid back on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. 

The sound of clanking alerted him immediately, sitting up; only to met with Connor now on the floor and out of his crib. He only could stare in awe at the situation; not like it was unsual for babies to escape their cribs, they had only gotten this one yesterday, even as the baby crawled to him, eventually tugging on one of his pang legs, he couldn't form a word.

\--------------------

"Cole's been asking a lot of questions about him, yeah. He's curious about the LED and why he doesn't behave like a regular baby." Hank pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he shuffled Connor in his arms, grimacing as he grabbed his beard and pulled. "He does act pretty normal, though, he doesn't cry or act out. Other than that he expresses natural emotions." 

He smiled thankfully as Amanda saved him from Connors death grip, returning the phone back into the grip of his hand. 

"So, next month? I thought you wanted him back next year? No- I'm just wondering, want to be clear as possible. Alright, see you then. Bye, Elijah."


End file.
